


On the Other Side of the Fence

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is used to being chakra depleted; he is not used to seeing Iruka suffering from the effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Side of the Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC Bingo prompt: Exhaustion.

Iruka climbed out of a darkness which felt more like sort you got from being knocked unconsciousness than of falling sleep, the familiar and reassuring presence of his lover at his side doing more to relax him than anything else could have. Iruka blinked and opened bleary eyes to check for himself that it was Kakashi at his side. It took a long moment for his tired brain to realize that Kakashi wasn't some odd wish-fulfillment of his brain, nor a particularly clever enemy genjutsu, but actually in the room and sitting on the hospital chair. 

“It's more than a little strange to be sitting on this side of the fence for once,” Kakashi admitted softly, staring at Iruka with his chin cradled in his left hand. He was still wearing his Hokage hat, which told Iruka that he had come directly from his office.

“Lord Hokage,” Iruka croaked out. “My team?”

“Drop the title, it's only the two of us,” Kakashi said sharply. “And your team is fine. They brought you back to the village.” 

“Oh, that's good,” Iruka mumbled. “Kakashi,” he sighed. He intended to reach out. To try to soothe the other man. For all his body-language was relaxed as he slouched into his hospital chair, Kakashi was actually tense. Unhappy. It was all in the darkness of his eyes, barely visible under the wide brim of the Hokage hat, Kakashi's eyes burned. 

But Iruka's arms wouldn't move. 

He blinked in surprise, then his eyes widened in panic as he tried again and he couldn't move _anything_. 

“Calm down. You're just chakra exhausted,” Kakashi said at once. “You're not paralyzed. Other than a couple of cuts along your arms, you got back from the mission without injuries. If I don't count your chakra depletion.” Kakashi leaned over Iruka, so close his eyes filled Iruka's field of vision, still radiating menace and barely suppressed fury. His gloved hands gripped Iruka's shoulders with a firmness which made Iruka think Kakashi was holding back the urge to shake him. “You could have died,” Kakashi growled. “If you had used just one more jutsu...”

“You are the last person who can angry at me about that,” Iruka said, starting to grow annoyed even through the numbing effect of his exhaustion, physical, mental and chakra fatigue. “How many times have you pushed yourself to the limit?” And he wasn't even bringing up the one time that Kakashi had _died_ from chakra depletion. Iruka hated to even _think_ about it, knowing how easily he could have lost the man forever if it wasn't for Naruto's ability to sway others with his passionate words. 

“That doesn't matter,” Kakashi interrupted. “It was necessary.”

“It was necessary this time too,” Iruka said growled. “My team was ambushed by Sound ninjas. I wasn't about to let any of my subordinates die.”

Kakashi went completely still, not even breathing for a long moment, so long that he began to worry Iruka. “I know...,” Kakashi finally said, “I don't expect anything less of you.” He sighed and it was as if by exhaling he was releasing the anger which had been propping him up because he slowly collapsed over Iruka. “Just...in the entire time we've known each other, I've never seen you be so chakra depleted,” Kakashi muttered into Iruka's neck. “You've been unconscious for eight days.”

“Oh,” Iruka said, taken aback. Suddenly he understood the reason for Kakashi's worry. Iruka had been unconscious longer than usual. And he belatedly realized that there had been shadows under Kakashi's eyes which certainly weren't usual for the other man. He fiercely wished he could move his arms so that he could hold Kakashi. “Ah, sorry about that.”

“If you really needed to get away from your Academy brats so badly you should just _ask_ me for a vacation,” Kakashi muttered, shifting from Iruka so that he wasn't putting most of his weight on him. He kept his right leg curled possessively over Iruka's hip, and his hands clutched at Iruka's shirt. 

“Hmm, maybe next time,” Iruka said softly, knowing he never would. He was too self-conscious over how much influence he had with this Hokage to go about asking for things from Kakashi. If he wanted time off, Iruka would go through the normal channels to request it.

In response, Kakashi mumbled something nonsensical. He completely relaxed against Iruka's side, his eyes drifting close. 

Iruka smiled at the feel of Kakashi sleeping against him. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to feeling the uncomfortable bite of the Hokage hat against his cheek. Not that he felt it for long, as his lingering tiredness dragged him into sleep as quickly as it had for Kakashi.

End


End file.
